Matahari Senja
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Mencintai seseorang adalah sebuah ketulusan. Saya tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Lebih baik ditinggalkan orang yang kita cintai daripada dikhianati orang yang kita sayangi. "Senyumnya tidak setulus yang kau kira. Ada kesedihan didalam mata redupnya," "Cantik. Tapi kenapa terlihat menyedihkan?"/AU/InoSasuSaku/


_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**_

* * *

Mata hijau hutan itu menatap kagum lukisan Tuhan. Rona jingga keemasan terpampang apik diufuk barat. Tumpahan redupnya sinar lampu cakrawala yang menerpa wajahnya menambah kesan ayu pada wajah manisnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat dirasanya angin musim semi bermain lembut pada rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir kuda. Suasana seperti ini memang menjadi momen favoritnya. Duduk dipinggir lapangan menatap lembayung senja dan mendengarkan pantulan bola basket yang selalu terdengar merdu ditelinganya. _"Terima kasih atas nikmat hari ini, Tuhan." _batinnya.

Lapangan serba guna yang berada di daerah sekitar kompleks rumahnya memang menjadi tempat favorit gadis ini bersama sang kekasih. Meskipun lapangan ini selalu ramai di sore hari tapi dia bersama kekasihnya akan datang ke lapangan ini menjelang petang. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih tersisa atau bersiap untuk pulang.

Suara pantulan bola basket tidak terdengar lagi membuat gadis yang mempunyai nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tersadar dari keterkagumannya. Netra hijau itu menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri didepannya—menatap sayang pahatan Tuhan yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Tangan kurusnya menepuk rerumputan disampingnya—menyuruh kekasihnya untuk duduk. Pemuda bertubuh ateletis itu menurut dan duduk dengan nyaman dengan bola _orange_ dipangkuannya.

"Fuh…," gumam sang pemuda sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Capek?" tanya sang hawa pada kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan botol air mineral yang masih tersegel pada sang adam.

"Begitulah," jawab sang adam sambil menerima botol air yang disodorkan orang terkasihnya. Membuka segelnya sebentar dan menegak rakus isi botol tersebut membuat jakunnya naik turun mengikuti irama masuknya _liquid_ ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Sakura—nama sang hawa tadi—tersenyum melihat kekasihnya menegak habis air botol tanggung itu.

"Segarnya~" ucap Sasuke—nama sang adam. Tangan berototnya meremukkan botol air mineral tadi dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Wow! Lemparan yang bagus, _Anata_," ujar Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Sudah biasa," jawab Sasuke angkuh. Sakura terkekeh dengan jawaban sombong kekasihnya.

"Pulang sekarang?" ajak Sasuke setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Um, tentu!" kepala merah muda itu mengangguk pelan membuat kunciran kudanya bergoyang lembut.

Sasuke berdiri terlebih dahulu dan meraih lengan kurus Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri. Sakura menepuk celana pendeknya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan pelan disamping Sasuke.

"Aku senang arah jalan pulang dari lapangan ke rumah kita—" ujar Sakura sambil menenggelamkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku _sweater_nya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia pantulkan bola basketnya beberapa kali tapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan kekasihnya.

"—soalnya bisa melihat Senja dari sini," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lebih suka lihat _Sakura _ketimbang Senja," ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau sedang menggombal?"

"Apa kau merasa tergombali?"

Sakura yang gemas pada kekasihnya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mencubit pingganya. Sasuke meringis dan mengusap pelan bekas cubitan Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura mengambil bola basket Sasuke dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan pemuda raven itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Nona," gumam Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Seringai terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya. Pemuda bernetra kelam itu mengejar gadis merah mudanya dan tertangkap! Jemari panjangnya mengelitiki pinggang ramping Sakura lalu merangkul tubuh mungil itu pulang bersama.

Pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat. Adegan mesra sepasang kekasih, Kilau senja yang menerpa mereka, pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran di pinggir jalan. Cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Besok hari pertama sekolah. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada kekasihnya sebelum membuka pintu cokelat rumah dibelakangnya. Anggukan pelan dari kepala ayam Sasuke membuatnya terkekeh sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu.

"Tadaima~" ucap Sakura tanpa mengharap sambutan.

Menengok sebentar melalui jendela rumah, Sakura melihat kekasihnya mulai berjalan pulang sambil memantulkan bola basketnya.

"Hati-hati," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut_. "Betapa aku sangat mencintainya, Tuhan." _batinnya sebelum tubuh mungilnya itu berbalik meninggalkan jendela dan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan mata hijaunya melebar melihat siapa yang sekarang berada di kamarnya.

"INO!" ucap Sakura terkejut dan segera menerjang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang dan nyengir lebar ke arahnya itu untuk dipeluknya. Membuat keduanya terjatuh miring diatas ranjang.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" ucap Ino kesal pada Sakura—sepupunya. Sakura tertawa keras melihat wajah sebal didepannya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Ino. Nanti wajah _barbie_mu itu berubah jadi wajahnya boneka "The Conjuring"," canda Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sial! Tidak lucu, Jidat!" ucap Ino masih kesal dan bangun dari perbaringannya diikuti Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben kamu kesini, Pig? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura setelah tawanya mereda.

"Kau tidak senang?" jawab Ino masih menampilkan muka sebal.

"Tidak bukan begitu, _ish_," rengek Sakura sambil mencubit lengan putih Ino.

"Aw! Sakit, bodoh!" ringis gadis _Barbie_ itu. "Aku diterima di Konoha University dan akan pindah kesini. Tinggal bersamamu Sakuraaa~" ucapnya ceria sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kyaaa benarkaaah?!" sahut Sakura riang dan memeluk senang sepupu pirangnya. Ino menganggukkan kepala pirangnya antusias.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu tahu?" tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Un," angguk Ino masih dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa aku tidak dikasih tahu ya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kejutan mungkin?" jawab Ino tak yakin. "Ya sudah lah yang penting sekarang sudah tahu. Paman sama Bibi sedang keluar katanya ada urusan sebentar. Nah bagaimana kalau kita memasak makan malam sebelum mereka pulang?" lanjut gadis bermata biru itu.

"Un," angguk Sakura antusias.

Mereka kemudian turun ke bawah menuju dapur dengan semangatnya. Sakura langsung melesat ke lemari pendingin untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan.

"Yah kita kekurangan bahan, Pig," ujarnya lemas setelah melihat bahan makanan di kulkas sedikit. Ino yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan masaknya menolehkan kepala pirangnya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kita perlu ke Super Market?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura.

"Tapi aku belum mandi. Kamu saja yang belanja ya, aku akan mandi sambil menunggumu," usul Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil nyengir.

"Enak sekali kau, Jidat," ujarnya sebal. "Ya sudah lah. Dasar adik manja," gerutu Ino kemudian dan meninggalkan Sakura di dapur dan bergegas menuju kamar.

"Hey! Aku cuma lebih muda beberapa bulan dari kamu, Pig. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu sudah kuliah dan aku masih kelas 3 SMA kau seenaknya bilang aku adik manja," omel Sakura sambil mengikuti Ino di belakangnya.

Ino tidak merespon omelan gadis bermata hijau hutan itu dan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Untung aku sedikit tahu daerah kompleks sini jadi tidak khawatir kesasar," gumam Ino pelan sambil membetulkan pegangannya pada kantung belanjaan.

"Dasar, Jidat. Seenaknya saja! Awas dia kalau ke Oto aku akan balas dendam," gerutu Ino masih sebal pada sepupu merah mudanya.

Dari arah kiri seorang pemuda berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya dan tidak sengaja menabrak Ino yang sedang kerepotan membawa kantung belanjaan. Tubuh Ino terjungkal ke kanan dan akan mendarat dengan mulus di aspal jikalau tidak ada lengan kekar yang cepat-cepat mendekapnya.

"Hey!" teriak pemuda berambut raven yang menolong Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku sedang terburu-buru," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat yang menbrak Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan segera berbalik pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang menolong Ino sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," jawab Ino sopan sambil membukkan badan dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Hn, sama-sama." jawab pemuda raven tersebut.

Ino terpaku melihat wajahnya didepannya. Tenggelam di netra pekat sang pemuda yang seakan menariknya masuk untuk menyelam keindahan didalamnya.

Sang pemuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran menatap gadis didepannya yang berdiri bagaikan mayat hidup menatap dirinya.

"Sasu-_chan_, cepat lah!" lirikan kesal ia layangkan pada pemuda lain yang memanggilnya didalam mobil hitam yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

"_Baka Aniki_," gerutunya seraya menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Mata Ino mengikuti kemana pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri satu pemuda lagi dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpesona padanya.

"Sasu-_chan_," gumamnya pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat setelah melihat mata hitam pemuda yang bernama Sasu-_chan_.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, eh?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis kemudian berbalik pergi dengan riang sambil memeluk erat kantung belanjaannya.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

AN :

err aneh kah?

Ini fic multichap pertamaku jadi agak grogi publishnya. Dulu pernah sih bikin multichap tapi aku hapus karena terlalu lama membusuk di FFN dan ngga dikerjain hehe semoga yang ini ngga deh ._.V

Diksinya sepertinya amburadul dan dekripsinya juga aneh

ada yang mau betain fic ini?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak repiu,

flame juga boleh ^^;


End file.
